The Knight of Ren
by christos200
Summary: On police records a notorious criminal and possibly a Sith Lord, Kylo Ren really is Ben Solo, student at Coruscant University and son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. Vowing to fight crime, Ben has to face both the crime lords of Coruscant and the Jedi who are after him. Can he survive?


**The Knight of Ren**

 _Chapter 1 – Drug Lord_

Ben Solo rushed into the class. Thankfully, he had come on time for Professor Henry's lesson. More usually than not, he was late and this was probably the first time in a month that he arrived on time. He sat on a desk on the front of the class, next to James, his best pal.

"How are you doing, pal?", James asked. "Partying all night again?"

"Yes", Ben replied and smiled, "I had one hell of a time last night."

"Solo, haven't you noticed that the lesson has started?", a stern voice said. It was Henry, Professor of Galactic History. A tall middle-aged man with grey hair and beard but nevertheless imposing, he was the strictest Professor of Coruscant University.

"Sorry, Professor, hadn't noticed you.", Ben replied.

"You may think that because you are the son of Senator Organa and General Solo and the nephew of Master Skywalker you deserve special treatment, but you do not. You will be treated like all others students. So cut the crap and either stop talking or you will be expelled."

"Fine…", Ben said and sighed. "At least I came on time…"

"Yes, indeed. We should thank you for taking some time off partying to come to our humble university.", Henry replied. "If your marks weren't excellent, I would have already expelled you. But don't push your luck, kid."

"And people say I have bad temper…", Ben whispered to James. James smiled and was about to laugh when he saw the stern look of Henry.

"Better not enrage him more.", James replied.

"Today, I am going to talk about the Galactic Civil War.", Henry said. "This was the war between the forces of the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Republic. This war also saw the revival of the Jedi Order and the destruction of the Sith."

"Did all Sith died back then?", a student asked

"What's your name?", the Professor asked.

"My name is Finn."

"Finn, I do believe that all Sith died back then. What makes you believe otherwise?"

"This Kylo Ren guy.", Finn replied. "According to some news reports, he was seen wielding a red lightsaber and he may have Force powers."

"Kylo Ren, I should have known that you were referring to him. Truth is, we do not know for sure who or what he is. But what we do know is that he is a notorious criminal and while the Sith are evil, I do not think that one of them would stoop to the level of a criminal."

Ben could not help but smile. Henry gave him a stern look and asked, "Is there anything funny about Kylo Ren, Solo?"

"No. I just remembered something from last night.", Ben replied.

After two hours of lecture about the initial battles of the Galactic Civil War, the lesson finally came to an end and the students were dismissed. James and Ben were walking in the corridor and discussing when they saw a young woman walking out of the classroom. She was beautiful, had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Who is she?", Ben asked. "I haven't seen her before."

"She is a new student. Her name is Rey. She came from Jakku to study here with a scholarship."

"I see…"

James smiled. "I know what you think but she already has a boyfriend. That guy Finn from the class."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

Ben walked to Rey and said. "Hi. Name is Ben."

"Yes, I've heard about you.", Rey nonchalantly replied. "You are quite famous around here."

"And what do you think of me?", Ben said and grinned.

"That you are a lazy asshole who spends his parents' money in partying."

"Ouch.", James said and laughed.

"Shut up.", Ben replied. He then turned to Rey, "Well, what do you say about coming to one of my parties? You will have one hell of a time, it's a personal promise."

"Some of us have to both study and work, you know.", Rey replied. "No everyone is the son of a Senator and a General."

She then walked away.

"Told you it wouldn't end well…", James said. "But man, no one has ever talked to you like that. I am impressed by her."

"Me too…"

* * *

Ben was back on his apartment. His apartment was spacious and decorated with the most comfortable couches and the latest high-tech gadgets as well as three hologram projectors to watch movies and other holo programs. He approached the library, where he had a huge collection of digital books, and removed one of the books. Suddenly, the library opened in half and revealed a dark secret room. Inside the room, a golden protocol droid was typing something on a computer panel. That protocol droid was none other than C-3PO.

"Hello, Master Ben.", C-3PO said. "How was your day?"

"Interesting one.", Ben replied. "How about yours?"

"I was spying Ian thanks to the microchip you placed on him. He is indeed involved in drug trafficking. This morning, he also said something about meeting someone named Gordon tonight."

"Gordon? Is it Ivan Gordon?", Ben wondered. "Ivan Gordon is the drug lord and controls all drug trafficking in Coruscant. Hey, did Ian say anything about where he would meet Gordon?"

"No sir.", C-3PO replied. "But I do believe that he mentioned that he would see a girl named Kara Kranic that night."

"Is there any info about her?"

"One moment, sir…"

C-3PO typed her name on the computer panel. Her image appeared on the computer's screen. She was a young blonde woman. C-3PO scrolled down for more info. "She works at Ma's Bar."

"That is in the lower level of Coruscant.", Ben said.

"And a very dangerous place.", C-3PO added. "All types of criminals go there. Not even the police dares to go to that place."

"Well, that is a job for Kylo Ren."

"Be careful, Master."

"Aren't I always?", Ben said, smiling.

"That's what I am afraid."

* * *

Kylo Ren was walking on the dark and dirty alleys of lower Coruscant. His face was covered by a mask which projected and amplified his voice in a deeper way and his robe was dark in color and had become singed from many battles. He finally reached Ma's bar and approached the entrance. It was guarded by two thugs. The first was a green rodian armed with a laser blaster. The second was a sturdy and muscled man wearing black jacket, trousers and sunglasses.

"Who the hell are you?", the human thug asked.

"Kylo Ren."

The thug laughed. "So, you are the famous Kylo Ren, eh? The most notorious criminal of Coruscant. You do not look that tough to me."

The rodian expressed his agreement in his language. He aimed with his blaster at Ren, but he used the Force to take the blaster away from the rodian's hands and into his. He then gave the blaster to the human thug.

"Is this impressive enough for you?"

Both thugs were trembling in fear and the human said, "Yes… you may come in."

Ren walked inside. He could see why this place was so popular. Jazz music. Gorgeous Twi'lek dancers dancing in sexy outfits. Smoke and laugher. The place was crowded with people. Ren searched around and finally found the man he was looking for; Ian. He was in his twenties, had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and a vibroblade scar on his right cheek. Ian was kissing Kara when Ren approached him.

"May I have a moment with you?"

"Hell no!", Ian shouted without even looking at Ren. "Dude, can't you see I am busy?"

"Are you busy even for Kylo Ren?"

Ian's face became ashen white and he stopped kissing Kara. "Hey babe, can you leave us alone?"

"Yes.", Kara replied and sighed as she was leaving.

"Why should I believe that you are Ky-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ren began force choking him. Ian felt as someone was strangling him and could barely breathe. "Ple…plea…please…."

Ren let him breath and Ian breathed heavily and swept the cold sweat on his forehead. "What…what can…can I do for you?"

"I want to meet with Gordon."

"I do not know any Gordon.", Ian replied.

"Ivan Gordon. You know him. You are to meet him tonight."

Ian put an awkward smile on his face and said, "I really do not know what you are talking about."

"If you really do not know, then you are useless to me. And you know what I do to useless people?"

"What?"

"I get rid of them."

Ren grabbed Ian and carried him outside the bar. He then threw him on the street. Ian felt dizzy and his forehead was bruised. "Help me!", Ian shouted. But the two thugs at the entrance were too afraid of Ren to intervene. Ren approached Ian and punched him on the face, breaking his nose. Bleeding and bruised, Ian was barely able to talk. "Please… I really…do not…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ren ignited his red lightsaber and cut off Ian's left hand. Ian screamed in pain.

"I will not ask again. Where is Gordon?"

"He is at the third VIP room of the bar!", Ian said and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Ivan Gordon was sitting on a silk couch, smoking a cigarette and drinking a Mustafar cocktail. A female twi'lek was massaging his back. Gordon was in his late fifties, with brown hair and moustache. He was wearing expensive black jacket and trousers. On the other three couches of the room were sitting three of the most notorious crime lords of Coruscant. A Gamorrean name Jiang and armed with an axe, an Ithorian by the name Naba Il Wan and another human named Alexander. Despite their reputation of being brutes, Jiang was no ordinary Gamorrean. He was very shrewd and had built his criminal empire through betrayals and constant scheming. Naba Il Wan was also different from most of his species. While Ithorians were renowned for being peace-loving, Naba Il Wan was an almost psychotic mass murderer. Alexander was CEO of AlexCorp and had at his disposal a huge merchant fleet.

"When will the shipment arrive?", Gordon asked.

"Tomorrow.", Alexander replied. "Has you man murdered that bastard John?"

"Don't know. Ian should have already come here. What is he doing?"

Jiang said something in his language and the twi'lek translated, "John knows a lot about our operations. If he talks to the police, we will have trouble."

"Especially with the Jedi.", Naba Il Wan added. "But I wouldn't mind killing a few of those stupid pacifists."

"Neither would I!", a voice was heard saying. The four crime lords turned around and saw a dark figure walking towards them.

"Who are you?", Gordon asked.

"Kylo Ren."

"What do you want?", Alexander said.

"To be part in your enterprise. I can take care of nuisances for your and ensure that no one bothers you. In exchange, I want half the profits."

All of the crime lords laughed. The Ithorian got up and walked towards Ren. "Why should we accept such a deal instead of killing you?"

Instead of replying, Ren ignited his lightsaber and beheaded him. "Because you cannot kill me."

Gordon laughed. "You are bold. I like that."

He clapped his hands and ten heavily armed men barged into the room. "Those are my best boys.", Gordon said. "You may be tough, but those guys will break you. But since Naba Il Wan is dead, I guess we will need someone to replace him."

Jiang said something in his language and the twi'lek translated, "How can we trust you?"

"You cannot.", Ren replied. "Do you prefer to make me an enemy or have me as an ally?"

"Fair enough.", Alexander said and the other two crime lords nodded in approval. "I want you tomorrow night at Docking Bay 97. You will protect the workers while they unload the cargo."

"Good. But I warn you, if you try to cut me off the deal, I will kill you just like I killed this Ithorian."

He then left the room. Once Ren was away, Alexander said: "Too bad when he arrives to that docking bay, he will find out that it is a trap. The real shipment of drugs is in the Docking Bay 77."

Jiang said in his language, "Once he arrives in Docking Bay 97, we will kill the bastard."

"I wholeheartedly agree.", Gordon replied. "Not killing us now was a big mistake for this Kylo dude. If he thinks that he can barge into my room, kill my colleague and get half my profits, he is making a very, very big mistake."

* * *

When Ben arrived in class the next morning, the lesson was already over. Last night had exhausted him and he had slept all morning, because after he had finished his job as Kylo Ren, he had to party with some friends in order to keep the façade of the partying playboy. James approached him and asked with a smile on his face, "Partying again?"

"Yes.", Ben replied. "I was completely drunk yesterday. We were drinking and partying for three hours in a bar and other three hours in my apartment."

Ben was going to talk more about his partying but he saw Rey leaving the class and followed her.

"Hi.", Ben said.

"What is it?", Rey asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"And what do you have to say?"

"I wanted to invite you to a party a friend of mine is having. It is in 'Peach Tree' Club."

"I might come…if you also invite Finn."

"Alright.", Ben replied and sighed. "I will invite Finn. The party is tomorrow. I will meet you there at twelve o'clock."

"Ok. I will see you there."

As Rey was leaving, James asked, "You really like her, don't you?"

Ben felt somewhat awkward with that question, so he just smiled and said, "I will have to leave. I have some work to do."

He then rushed back to his apartment and his secret room where C-3PO was waiting for him. Before C-3PO could welcome him, Ben said, "What do you have for me?"

"Gordon and his thugs didn't notice that you placed a microchip in that room while you were beheading the Ithorian. After you left, they said that Docking Bay 77 is where the drugs are shipped and Docking Bay 97 is a trap by them to kill you."

Ben laughed. "They are so predictable. You will call the cops and the Jedi to Docking Bay 77 when I send you the signal. I will be going to Docking Bay 97."

"But why, Master Ben? It is a trap."

"Indeed. If I do not fall into their trap, they will realize that I am the one who betrayed them to the cops. And if this happens, my reputation as a villain will come to an abrupt end. No one must learn that I am a good guy."

"I understand, Master", C-3PO said, "but please do be careful."

* * *

Late at night, Ren arrived to the Docking Bay. There was no ship there. Instead, Gordon was waiting for Ren along with thirty heavily armed men. Ren said, "So, where is the cargo."

Gordon laughed. "There will be no cargo here. The deal is off."

"I told you that if you betrayed me, I would kill you like the Ithorian."

"I do not think so. Get him boys!"

The thugs aimed their rifles at Ren and fired but he ignited his lightsaber and deflected the enemy fire. He then used the Force to push them away. Without realizing it, a squad of about ten thugs was approaching him from behind. Ren felt that something was going wrong when he was shot on his back. He began bleeding and as he turned around, he was shot on the left shoulder. But before they could finish him off, he used his lightsaber to deflect further enemy fire. He then rushed forward and literally slaughtered them with his lightsaber. Gordon, seeing his men being defeated badly by Ren, was about to run away when Ren used the Force to pull him to him. He grabbed him by the neck and said, "I told you that if you betrayed me, I would kill you."

He then chocked to death Gordon. Having finished off Gordon, Ren send a signal to C-3PO to call the cops to Docking Bay 77 so that Alexander and Jing could be arrested. A few hours later, Ren was back to his secret room and asked C-3PO, "Have they been arrested?"

"Yes. Jedi Kraenic, your uncle's best student, was the one who made the arrest. The police caught them red handed. Both Alexander and Jing have been arrested."

"Good. Alexander and Jing will be in jail, Gordon and Naba Il Wan are dead and their shipment has been confiscated. Another successful mission"

"Too bad the Jedi and the police do not think the same. ", C-3PO replied. "Alexander and Jing said that you were a partner in their enterprise and Kraenic has said that this time Master Skywalker himself will take on the task of finding you."

"Let him try."


End file.
